Gamorreáni
thumb|leftGamorreáni jsou zavalití a neohrabaní tvorové se zelenou kůží, jejichž domovem je planeta Gamorr. Proslavili se svou brutální silou a bojovou povahou. Výskyt v epizodách Vzhled a zvyky Jsou robustní, mají nebezpečně vyhlížející čelisti a krátký nos, což jejich tvářím propůjčuje okrouhlý vzhled. Muži mívají na hlavě rohy. Příslušníci této rasy mezi sebou komunikují prostřednictvím sérií chrochtavých a chrchlavých zvuků. Tyto zvuky však představují rozvinutý jazyk, jehož podoba dobře ladí s Gamorrskou vznětlivou mentalitou. Ačkoli Gamorreáni rozumí jazykům jiných národů, anatomie jejich hlasivek jim znemožňuje promlouvat jinými jazyky než jejich vlastním. Gamorrská kmenová společnost je zaměřena na válčení, případně na přípravy k válce. V jejich komunitách se učí muži bojová umění a zbrojířství už od dětství a už v pubertě poprvé poznají bitvu. Ženy na druhou stranu dělají všechno kromě boje: loví, rybaří, tkají látky, vyrábějí zbraně a vedou obchod. Také tvoří radu matek, orgán, který vládne kmenu a rozhoduje kdy a proti komu jít do války. Válečná sezóna začíná na počátku jara a končí na konci Gamorrského podzimu. Během těchto měsíců vedou mezi sebou Gamoreanští muži bitvy – napadají vzájemně své vesnice a přinášejí pro potěchu žen domů válečnou kořist. Muži, kteří jsou nejstatečnější a nejudatnější, si mohou vybrat jakoukoli ženu za svou družku, ti slabší jsou naopak zabiti v bitvách. Gamorrští muži nacházejí velké zalíbení pro brutalitu a plenění, z tohoto důvodu a také pro jejich velkou sílu jsou z nich ideální žoldáci a lovci odměn. Dokonce jestliže jim někdo nabídne více příležitostí k válčení, jsou ochotni vstoupit i do otroctví. Mají však vždy dvě podmínky: Zaprvé aby náborář dohodu podepsal vlastní krví a zadruhé aby podstoupil s Gamorreanem zápas. Když Gamorreani bojují, rádi používají své tradiční zbraně (velké meče, sekery, palcáty a kyje), v pruběhu let se však naučili používat i energetické zbraně, které se ale nepoužívají k válče, protože Gamorreanům nepřinášejí takový prožitek z boje. Dnes mají Gamorreani v cizích službách často moderní zbraně a umějí s nimi velmi dobře zacházet. thumb|358px|Ve městě Gamorreánů Výskyt "Shadows and Light" - Star Wars Tales 23 Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 39: Dueling Ambitions, Part 1 Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 40: Dueling Ambitions, Part 2 Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Darth Bane: Path of Destruction (jen zmínka) "Survivors" - Star Wars Tales 13 Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion Darth Maul: Saboteur Star Wars: Darth Maul Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter Episode I: Queen Amidala Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Star Wars Republic: Outlander Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare Star Wars Republic: Twilight Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End Star Wars Republic: Darkness Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War (objevuje se ve vzpomínkách) Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage (Appears in flashback(s)) Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel) (jen zmínka) Boba Fett: Maze of Deception Boba Fett: Hunted Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 6" "Rogue's Gallery" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 3 (Skull only) Jedi Trial Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 21" Star Wars: The Clone Wars novel Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course Boba Fett: A New Threat The Order of Outcasts "Means and Ends" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 6 Evasive Action: Recruitment Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight The Queen of Air and Darkness Star Wars: Droids - "The Pirates of Tarnoonga" Star Wars: Droids Special Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures Star Wars Droids: Rebellion Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal The Paradise Snare The Hutt Gambit Rebel Dawn Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya "The Hovel on Terk Street" - Star Wars Tales 6 Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire / audio (jen zmínka) A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale Death Star (Mentioned only) Rookies: Rendezvous (Mentioned only) "Once Bitten" - Star Wars Tales 12 (objevuje se ve vzpomínkách) "Spare Parts" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 11 "The Great Herdship Heist" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 15 "Lucky Stars" - Star Wars Tales 15 Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster Star Wars: Rebellion (jen zmínka) Allegiance (jen zmínka) Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1 Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger "Walking the Path That's Given" - Star Wars Tales 21 "Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc" - Star Wars Tales 6 Star Wars: Dark Forces The Rebel Thief Star Wars Galaxies – An Empire Divided Star Wars: Demolition Shadows of the Empire comic Shadows of the Empire novel Battle of the Bounty Hunters The Employment Test (jen zmínka) "The One That Got Away" - Star Wars Tales 8 Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale "Riders of the Maelstrom" - Riders of the Maelstrom (WEG) A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (poprvé se objevuje) Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand The Ordeal of Boba Fett (jen zmínka) Slave Ship (jen zmínka) Star Wars: Battlefront II The Jabba Tape "Three Against the Galaxy" - Star Wars Tales 3 Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine Out of the Cradle X-wing: Rogue Squadron (jen zmínka) X-wing: Wedge's Gamble X-wing: Wraith Squadron X-wing: Iron Fist X-wing: Solo Command X-wing: Isard's Revenge (jen zmínka) Dark Forces: Rebel Agent / audio drama Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith Tatooine Ghost Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood I, Jedi (Mentioned only) Children of the Jedi Simple Tricks (jen zmínka) Murder in Slushtime Planet of Twilight Darksaber The Black Fleet Crisis Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance Vector Prime Dark Tide I: Onslaught Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial (jen zmínka) Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse Balance Point Edge of Victory I: Conquest (jen zmínka) Edge of Victory II: Rebirth Dark Journey (Mentioned only) Death Star (novel) (Mentioned only) Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand The Unifying Force Dark Nest I: The Joiner King (jen zmínka) Tempest Exile (Mentioned only) Millennium Falcon Omen Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1